The present invention relates to novel propargylether derivatives of formula I below. It relates to the preparation of those substances and to agrochemical compositions comprising at least one of those compounds as active ingredient. The invention relates also to the preparation of the said compositions and to the use of the compounds or of the compositions in controlling or preventing the infestation of plants by phytopathogenic microorganisms, especially fungi.
The invention relates to propargylether derivatives of the general formula I 
including the optical isomers thereof and mixtures of such isomers, wherein
R1 is hydrogen, alkyl, cycloalkyl or optionally substituted aryl,
R2 and R3 are each independently hydrogen or alkyl,
R4 is alkyl, alkenyl or alkynyl,
R5, R6, R7, and R8 are each independently hydrogen or alkyl and 
R10 is optionally substituted aryl or optionally substituted heteroaryl,
R11 is hydrogen or optionally substituted alkyl, alkenyl or alkynyl,
Z is hydrogen xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94R16, xe2x80x94COOR16, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94COOR16 or xe2x80x94CONR16R17,
R12 is hydrogen, or optionally substituted alkyl, alkenyl or alkynyl,
R13 is hydrogen or alkyl,
R14 is hydrogen, alkyl, cycloalkyl or cycloalkyl-alkyl,
R15 is alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, optionally substituted aryl or optionally substituted aryl-alkyl, and
R16 and R17 are independently of each other hydrogen, optionally substituted alkyl, optionally substituted cycloalkyl, optionally substituted aryl or optionally substituted heteroaryl.
In the above definition aryl includes aromatic hydrocarbon rings like phenyl, naphthyl, anthracenyl, phenanthrenyl and biphenyl like 1,3-biphenyl and 1,4-biphenyl, with phenyl being preferred.
Heteroaryl stands for aromatic ring systems comprising mono-, bi- or tricyclic systems wherein at least one oxygen, nitrogen or sulfur atom is present as a ring member. Examples are furyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, thiazolyl, isothiazolyl, oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, oxadiazolyl, thiadiazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, triazinyl, tetrazinyl, indolyl, benzothiophenyl, benzofuranyl, benzimidazolyl, indazolyl, benzotriazolyl, benzothiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, phthalazinyl, quinoxalinyl, quinazolinyl, cinnolinyl and naphthyridinyl.
The above aryl and heteroaryl groups may be optionally substituted. This means they may carry one or more identical or different substituents. Normally not more than three substituents are present at the same time. Examples of substituents of aryl or heteroaryl groups are: alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkyl-alkyl, phenyl and phenyl-alkyl, it being possible in turn for all of the preceding groups to carry one or more identical or different halogen atoms; alkoxy; alkenyloxy; alkynyloxy; alkoxyalkyl; haloalkoxy, alkylthio; haloalkylthio; alkylsulfonyl; formyl; alkanoyl; hydroxy; halogen; cyano; nitro; amino; alkylamino; dialkylamino; carboxy; alkoxycarbonyl; alkenyloxycarbonyl; or alkynyloxycarbonyl.
Optionally substituted alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl or cycloalkyl groups may carry one or more substituents selected from halogen, alkyl, alkoxy, alkylthio, nitro, cyano, hydroxy, mercapto, alkylcarbonyl or alkoxycarbonyl. Preferably, the number of substituents is no more than three with the exception of halogen, where the alkyl groups may be perhalogenated.
In the above definitions xe2x80x9chalogenxe2x80x9d includes fluorine, chlorine, bromine and iodine.
The alkyl, alkenyl and alkynyl radicals may be straight-chain or branched. This applies also to the alkyl, alkenyl or alkynyl parts of other alkyl-, alkenyl- or alkynyl-containing groups.
Depending upon the number of carbon atoms mentioned, alkyl on its own or as part of another substituent is to be understood as being, for example, methyl, ethyl, propyl, butyl, pentyl, hexyl, heptyl, octyl, nonyl, decyl, undecyl, dodecyl and the isomers thereof, for example isopropyl, isobutyl, tert-butyl or sec-butyl, isopentyl or tert-pentyl.
Cycloalkyl is, depending upon the number of carbon atoms mentioned, cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl or cyclooctyl.
Depending upon the number of carbon atoms mentioned, alkenyl as a group or as a structural element of other groups is to be understood as being, for example, ethenyl, allyl, 1-propenyl, buten-2-yl, buten-3-yl, penten-1-yl, penten-3-yl, hexen-1-yl, 4-methyl-3-pentenyl or 4-methyl-3-hexenyl.
Alkynyl as a group or as a structural element of other groups is, for example, ethynyl, propyn-1-yl, propyn-2-yl, butyn-1-yl, butyn-2-yl, 1-methyl-2-butynyl, hexyn-1-yl, 1-ethyl-2butynyl or octyn-1-yl.
A haloalkyl group may contain one or more (identical or different) halogen atoms, and for example may stand for CHCl2, CH2F, CCl3, CH2Cl, CHF2, CF3, CH2CH2Br, C2Cl5, CH2Br, CHClBr, CF3CH2, etc.
The presence of at least one asymmetric carbon atom in the compounds of formula I means that the compounds may occur in optically isomeric and enantiomeric forms. As a result of the presence of a possible aliphatic Cxe2x95x90C double bond, geometric isomerism may also occur. Formula I is intended to include all those possible isomeric forms and mixtures thereof.
Preferred subgroups of compounds of formula I are those wherein
R1 is hydrogen, alkyl, cycloalkyl, phenyl or naphthyl; phenyl and naphthyl being optionally substituted by substituents selected from the group comprising alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkyl-alkyl, phenyl and phenylalkyl, where all these groups may in turn be substituted by one or several halogens; alkoxy, alkenyloxy, alkynyloxy; alkoxy-alkyl; haloalkoxy; alkylthio; haloalkylthio; alkylsulfonyl; formyl; alkanoyl; hydroxy; halogen; cyano; nitro; amino; alkylamino; dialkylamino; carboxy; alkoxycarbonyl; alkenyloxycarbonyl; or alkynyloxycarbonyl; or
R1 is hydrogen, C1-C8-alkyl, C3-C8-cycloalkyl, phenyl or naphthyl; phenyl and naphthyl being optionally substituted by one to three substituents selected from the group comprising C1-C8-alkyl, C2-C8-alkenyl, C2-C8-alkynyl, C1-C8-haloalkyl, C1-C8-alkoxy, C1-C8-haloalkoxy, C1-C8-alkylthio, C1-C8-haloalkylthio, C1-C8-alkylsulfonyl, halogen, cyano, nitro and C1-C8-alkoxycarbonyl; or
R1 is hydrogen, C1-C8-alkyl, phenyl optionally substituted by one to three substituents selected from the group comprising C1-C8-alkyl, C1-C8-haloalkyl, C1-C8-alkoxy, C1-C8-haloalkoxy, C1-C8-alkylthio, C1-C8-haloalkylthio, halogen, cyano, nitro and C1-C8-alkoxycarbonyl; or
R2 and R3 are hydrogen; or
R4 is alkyl; or
R5, R6, and R7 are hydrogen; or
R8 is C1-C6-alkyl; or
R4 is C1-C6-alkyl; or
R8 is methyl or ethyl; or
R4 is methyl or ethyl; or
R10 is aryl or heteroaryl, each optionally substituted by substituents selected from to group comprising alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkyl-alkyl, phenyl and phenylalkyl, where all these groups may be substituted by one or several halogens; alkoxy, alkenyloxy, alkynyloxy; alkoxy-alkyl; haloalkoxy; alkylthio; haloalkylthio; alkylsulfonyl; formyl; alkanoyl; hydroxy; halogen; cyano; nitro; amino; alkylamino; dialkylamino; carboxy; alkoxycarbonyl; alkenyloxycarbonyl and alkynyloxycarbonyl; or
R10 is phenyl, naphthyl, 1,3-biphenyl or 1,4-biphenyl, each optionally substituted by one to three substituents selected from the group comprising C1-C8-alkyl, C2-C8-alkenyl, C2-C8-alkynyl, C1-C8-haloalkyl, C1-C8-alkoxy, C1-C8-haloalkoxy, C1-C8-alkylthio, C1-C8-haloalkylthio, C1-C8-alkylsulfonyl, halogen, cyano, nitro and C1-C8-alkoxycarbonyl; or
R10 is phenyl, naphthyl, 1,3-biphenyl or 1,4-biphenyl, each optionally substituted by one to three substituents selected from the group comprising C1-C8-alkyl, C1-C8-haloalkyl, C1-C8-alkoxy, C1-C8-haloalkoxy, C1-C8-alkylthio, C1-C8-haloalkylthio, halogen, cyano, nitro and C1-C8-alkoxycarbonyl; or
R11 is hydrogen, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C3-C4-alkenyl or C3-C4-alkynyl; or
R11 is hydrogen or C1-C4-alkyl; or
R11 is hydrogen; or
Z is hydrogen or xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94R16 wherein R16 is C1-C4-alkyl or C3-C6-cycloalkyl; or
Z is hydrogen or xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94R16 wherein R16 is C1-C4-alkyl; or
Z is hydrogen or acetyl; or
Z is hydrogen; or
R12 is hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C3-C6-alkenyl or C3-C6-alkynyl; or
R12 is hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-alkenyl or C3-C6-alkynyl; or
R12 is hydrogen or C1-C3-alkyl; or
R13 is hydrogen or C1-C4-alkyl; or
R13 is hydrogen; or
R14 is C1-C6-alkyl or C3-C7-cycloalkyl; or
R14 is C2-C5-alkyl or C3-C7-cycloalkyl; or
R15 is alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl; aryl or aryl-alkyl wherein aryl and aryl-alkyl are each optionally substituted by substituents selected from the group comprising alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkyl-alkyl, phenyl and phenylalkyl, where all these groups may be substituted by one or several halogens; alkoxy, alkenyloxy, alkynyloxy; alkoxy-alkyl; haloalkoxy; alkylthio; haloalkylthio; alkylsulfonyl; formyl; alkanoyl; hydroxy; halogen; cyano; nitro; amino; alkylamino; dialkylamino; carboxy; alkoxycarbonyl; alkenyloxycarbonyl and alkynyloxycarbonyl; or
R15 is C1-C8-alkyl, C3-C8-alkenyl, C3-C8-alkynyl; phenyl or benzyl wherein the phenyl and benzyl is optionally substituted by one to three substituents selected from the group comprising C1-C8-alkyl, C2-C8-alkenyl, C2-C8-alkynyl, C1-C8-haloalkyl, C1-C8-alkoxy, C1-C8-haloalkoxy, C1-C8-alkylthio, C1-C8-haloalkylthio, C1-C8-alkylsulfonyl, halogen, cyano, nitro and C1-C8-alkoxycarbonyl; or
R15 is C3-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-alkenyl or phenyl optionally substituted by one to three substituents selected from the group comprising C1-C8-alkyl, C1-C8-haloalkyl, C1-C8-alkoxy, C1-C8-haloalkoxy, C1-C8-alkylthio, C1-C8-haloalkylthio, halogen and cyano.
One preferred subgroup of the compounds of formula I consists of those compounds wherein R11 is hydrogen or alkyl,
Z is hydrogen or xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94R16,
R12 is hydrogen, alkyl, alkenyl or alkynyl, and
R16 is hydrogen or alkyl.
Further preferred subgroups of the compounds of formula I are those wherein
R1 is hydrogen, alkyl, cycloalkyl, phenyl or naphthyl; phenyl and naphthyl being optionally substituted by substituents selected from the group comprising alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkyl-alkyl, phenyl and phenylalkyl, where all these groups may in turn be substituted by one or several halogens; alkoxy, alkenyloxy, alkynyloxy; alkoxy-alkyl; haloalkoxy; alkylthio; haloalkylthio; alkylsulfonyl; formyl; alkanoyl; hydroxy; halogen; cyano; nitro; amino; alkylamino; dialkylamino; carboxy; alkoxycarbonyl; alkenyloxycarbonyl; or alkynyloxycarbonyl; and R4 is alkyl; and R10 is aryl or heteroaryl, each optionally substituted by substituents selected from to group comprising alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkyl-alkyl, phenyl and phenylalkyl, where all these groups may be substituted by one or several halogens; alkoxy, alkenyloxy, alkynyloxy; alkoxy-alkyl; haloalkoxy; alkylthio; haloalkylthio; alkylsulfonyl; formyl; alkanoyl; hydroxy; halogen; cyano; nitro; amino; alkylamino; dialkylamino; carboxy; alkoxycarbonyl; alkenyloxycarbonyl and alkynyloxycarbonyl; and Z is hydrogen or xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94R16 wherein R16 is C1-C4-alkyl; and R15 is alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl; aryl or aryl-alkyl wherein aryl and aryl-alkyl are each optionally substituted by substituents selected from the group comprising alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkyl-alkyl, phenyl and phenylalkyl, where all these groups may be substituted by one or several halogens; alkoxy, alkenyloxy, alkynyloxy; alkoxy-alkyl; haloalkoxy; alkylthio; haloalkylthio; alkylsulfonyl; formyl; alkanoyl; hydroxy; halogen; cyano; nitro; amino; alkylamino; dialkylamino; carboxy; alkoxycarbonyl; alkenyloxycarbonyl and alkynyloxycarbonyl; or
R1 is hydrogen, C1-C8-alkyl, C3-C8-cycloalkyl, phenyl or naphthyl; phenyl and naphthyl being optionally substituted by one to three substituents selected from the group comprising C1-C8-alkyl, C2-C8-alkenyl, C2-C8-alkynyl, C1-C8-haloalkyl, C1-C8-alkoxy, C1-C8-haloalkoxy, C1-C8-alkylthio, C1-C8-haloalkylthio, C1-C8-alkylsulfonyl, halogen, cyano, nitro and C1-C8-alkoxycarbonyl; and R2, R3, R5, R6, and R7 are hydrogen; and R4 and R8 are independently C1-C6-alkyl; and R10 is phenyl, naphthyl, 1,3-biphenyl or 1,4-biphenyl, each optionally substituted by one to three substituents selected from the group comprising C1-C8-alkyl, C2-C8-alkenyl, C2-C8-alkynyl, C1-C8-haloalkyl, C1-C8-alkoxy, C1-C8-haloalkoxy, C1-C8-alkylthio, C1-C8-haloalkylthio, C1-C8-alkylsulfonyl, halogen, cyano, nitro and C1-C8-alkoxycarbonyl; and R11 is hydrogen or C1-C4-alkyl; and Z is hydrogen or acetyl; and R12 is hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-alkenyl or C3-C6-alkynyl; and R13 is hydrogen or C1-C4-alkyl; and R14 is C1-C6-alkyl or C3-C7-cycloalkyl; and R15 is C1-C8-alkenyl, C3-C8-alkynyl; phenyl or benzyl wherein the phenyl and benzyl is optionally substituted by one to three substituents selected from the group comprising C1-C8-alkyl, C2-C8-alkenyl, C2-C8-alkynyl, C1-C8-haloalkyl, C1-C8-alkoxy, C1-C8-haloalkoxy, C1-C8-alkylthio, C1-C8-haloalkylthio, C1-C8-alkylsulfonyl, halogen, cyano, nitro and C1-C8-alkoxycarbonyl; or
R1 is hydrogen, C1-C8-alkyl, phenyl optionally substituted by one to three substituents selected from the group comprising C1-C8-alkyl, C1-C8-haloalkyl, C1-C8-alkoxy, C1-C8-haloalkoxy, C1-C8-alkylthio, C1-C8-haloalkylthio, halogen, cyano, nitro and C1-C8-alkoxycarbonyl; and R2, R3, R5, R6, and R7 are hydrogen; and R4 and R8 are each independently methyl or ethyl; and R10 is phenyl, naphthyl, 1,3-biphenyl or 1,4-biphenyl, each optionally substituted by one to three substituents selected from the group comprising C1-C8-alkyl, C1-C8-haloalkyl, C1-C8-alkoxy, C1-C8-haloalkoxy, C1-C8-alkylthio, C1-C8-haloalkylthio, halogen, cyano, nitro and C1-C8-alkoxycarbonyl; and R11, Z and R13 are each hydrogen; and R12 is hydrogen or C1-C3-alkyl; and R14 is C2-C5-alkyl or C3-C7-cycloalkyl; and R15 is C3-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-alkenyl or phenyl optionally substituted by one to three substituents selected from the group comprising C1-C8-alkyl, C1-C8-haloalkyl, C1-C8-alkoxy, C1-C8-haloalkoxy, C1-C8-alkylthio, C1-C8-haloalkylthio, halogen and cyano.
Preferred individual compounds are:
2-(3,4-dichloro-phenyl)-2-hydroxy-N-[2-(3-methoxy-4-prop-2-ynyloxy-phenyl)-ethyl]-acetamide,
2-(3,4-dichloro-phenyl)-2-hydroxy-N-[2-(3-methoxy-4-pent-2-ynyloxy-phenyl)-ethyl]-acetamide,
2-(4-fluoro-phenyl)-2-hydroxy-N-[2-(3- methoxy-4-prop-2-ynyloxy-phenyl)-ethyl]-acetamide,
2-(4-chloro-phenyl)-2-hydroxy-N-[2-(3-methoxy-4-prop-2-ynyloxy-phenyl)-ethyl]-acetamide,
2-(4-bromo-phenyl)-2-hydroxy-N-[2-(3-methoxy-4-prop-2-ynyloxy-phenyl)-ethyl]-acetamide,
2-(4-methoxy-phenyl)-2-hydroxy-N-[2-(3-methoxy-4-prop-2-ynyloxy-phenyl)-ethyl]-acetamide,
2-(4-methyl-phenyl)-2-hydroxy-N-[2-(3-methoxy-4-prop-2-ynyloxy-phenyl)-ethyl]-acetamide,
2-(2-naphthyl)-2-hydroxy-N-[2-(3-methoxy-4-prop-2-ynyloxy-phenyl)-ethyl]-acetamide,
2-(3,4-dichloro-phenyl)-N-[2-(3-methoxy-4-prop-2-ynyloxy-phenyl)-ethyl]-2-oxo-acetamide,
2-(3,4-dichloro-phenyl)-N-[2-(3-methoxy-4-pent-2-ynyloxy-phenyl)-ethyl]-2-oxo-acetamide,
2-(4-chloro-phenyl)-N-[2-(3-methoxy-4-prop-2-ynyloxy-phenyl)-ethyl]-2-oxo-acetamide,
2-(4-bromo-phenyl)-N-[2-(3-methoxy-4-prop-2-ynyloxy-phenyl)-ethyl]-2-oxo-acetamide,
2-(4-methyl-phenyl)-N-[2-(3-methoxy-4-prop-2-ynyloxy-phenyl)-ethyl]-2-oxo-acetamide,
2-(3,4-dimethoxy-phenyl)-N-[2-(3-methoxy-4-prop-2-ynyloxy-phenyl)-ethyl]-2-oxo-acetamide,
2-(1-methylethoxycarbonylamino)-N-[2-(3-methoxy-4- prop-2-ynyloxy-phenyl)-ethyl]-3-methylbutyramide,
2-(1,1-dimethylethoxycarbonylamino)-N-[2-(3-methoxy-4- prop-2-ynyloxy-phenyl)-ethyl]-3-methylbutyramide,
2-(1,1-dimethylethoxycarbonylamino)-N-{2-[3-methoxy-4-(pent-2-ynyloxy)-phenyl]-ethyl}-3-methylbutyramide,
2-(1,1-dimethylethoxycarbonylamino)-N-{2-[3-methoxy-4-(4-fluorophenylprop-2-ynyloxy)-phenyl]-ethyl}-3-methylbutyramide,
2-(1,1-dimethylethoxycarbonylamino)-N-{2-[3-methoxy-4-(4-chlorophenylprop-2-ynyloxy)-phenyl]-ethyl}-3-methylbutyramide,
2-(3,4-dichloro-phenyl)-N-[2-(3-methoxy-4-prop-2-ynyloxy-phenyl)-ethyl]-2-methoximino-acetamide,
2-(4-chloro-phenyl)-N-[2-(3-methoxy-4-prop-2-ynyloxy-phenyl)-ethyl]-2-methoximino-acetamide,
2-(4-methyl-phenyl)-N -[2-(3-methoxy-4-prop-2-ynyloxy-phenyl)-ethyl]-2-methoximino-acetamide,
2-(4-bromo-phenyl)-N-[2-(3-methoxy-4-prop-2-ynyloxy-phenyl)-ethyl]-2-methoximino-acetamide;
2-(4-chloro-phenyl)-2-hydroxy-N-[(R)2-(3-methoxy-4-prop-2-ynyloxy-phenyl)-propyl]-acetamide,
2-(4-chloro-phenyl)-2-hydroxy-N-[(S)2-(3-methoxy-4-prop-2-ynyloxy-phenyl)-propyl]-acetamide,
2-(4-chloro-2-nitro-phenyl)-2-hydroxy-N-[2-(3-methoxy-4-prop-2-ynyloxy-phenyl)-ethyl]-acetamide,
2-(4-ethyl-phenyl)-2-hydroxy-N-[2-(3-methoxy-4-prop-2-ynyloxy-phenyl)-ethyl]-acetamide,
2-(4-trifluoromethyl-phenyl)-2-hydroxy-N-[2-(3-methoxy-4-prop-2-ynyloxy-phenyl)-ethyl]-acetamide,
2-(4-methyl-phenyl)-2-hydroxy-N-[2-(3-methoxy-4-prop-2-ynyloxy-phenyl)-ethyl]-acetamide,
2-(4-chloro-phenyl)-2-hydroxy-N-[2-(3-methoxy-4-pent-2-ynyloxy-phenyl)-ethyl]-acetamide,
2-(4-bromo-phenyl)-2-hydroxy-N-[2-(3-methoxy-4-pent-2-ynyloxy-phenyl)-ethyl]-acetamide,
2-(4-methyl-phenyl)-2-hydroxy-N-[2-(3-methoxy-4-pent-2-ynyloxy-phenyl)-ethyl]-acetamide,
2(4-trifluoromethyl-phenyl)-2-hydroxy-N-[2-(3-methoxy-4-pent-2-ynyloxy-phenyl)-ethyl]-acetamide,
2-(4-chloro-phenyl)-2-hydroxy-N-[2-(3-methoxy-4-hex-2-ynyloxy-phenyl)-ethyl]-acetamide,
2-(4-bromo-phenyl)-2-hydroxy-N -[2-(3-methoxy-4-hex-2-ynyloxy-phenyl)-ethyl]-acetamide,
2-(4-methyl-phenyl)-2-hydroxy-N-[2-(3-methoxy-4-hex-2-ynyloxy-phenyl)-ethyl]-acetamide,
2-(3,4-dichloro-phenyl)-2-hydroxy-N-[2-(3-methoxy-4-hex-2-ynyloxy-phenyl)-ethyl]-acetamide,
2-naphthyl-2-hydroxy-N-[2-(3-methoxy-4-hex-2-ynyloxy-phenyl)-ethyl]-acetamide,
2-(4-trifluoromethyl-phenyl)-2-hydroxy-N-[2-(3-methoxy-4-hex-2-ynyloxy-phenyl)-ethyl]-acetamide,
2-(4-biphenyl)-2-hydroxy-N-[2-(3-methoxy-4-prop-2-ynyloxy-phenyl)-ethyl]-acetamide,
2-(4-bromo-phenyl)-2-methylalyloxy-N-[2-(3-methoxy-4-prop-2-ynyloxy-phenyl)-ethyl]-acetamide,
2-(4-chloro-phenyl)-2-hydroxy-2-(prop-2-ynyl)-N-[2-(3-methoxy-4-prop-2-ynyloxy-phenyl)-ethyl]-acetamide,
2-(3,4-dichloro-phenyl)-N-[2-(3-methoxy-4-pent-2-ynyloxy-phenyl)-ethyl]-2-oxo-acetamide,
2-(4-chloro-phenyl)-N-[2-(3-methoxy-4-prop-2-ynyloxy-phenyl)-ethyl]-2-methoxyimino-acetamide,
2-(4-methyl-phenyl)-N-[2-(3-methoxy-4-prop-2-ynyloxy-phenyl)-ethyl]-2-methoxyimino-acetamide, and
2-(3,4-dichloro-phenyl)-N-[2-(3-methoxy-4-prop-2-ynyloxy-phenyl)-ethyl]-2-methoxyimino-acetamide.
Certain amino acid carbamates, mandelic acid derivatives and alkoximino acetic acid derivatives have been proposed for controlling plant-destructive fungi (for example in EP-A-398072, WO 94/29267 and WO 96/23763). The action of those preparations is not, however, satisfactory in all aspects of agricultural needs. Surprisingly, with the compound structure of formula I, new kinds of microbicides having a high level of activity have been found.
The propargylether derivatives of formula I may be obtained according to one of the processes of Schemes 1 to 5: 
An acid of formula II or a carboxy-activated derivative of an acid of formula It wherein R9 is as defined for formula I is reacted with an amine of formula III wherein R4, R5, R6, R7 and R8 are as defined for formula I, optionally in the presence of a base and optionally in the presence of a diluting agent (step A).
Carboxy-activated derivatives of the acid of formula II are all compounds having an activated carboxyl group like an acid halide, such as an acid chloride, like symmetrical or mixed anhydrides, such as mixed anhydrides with O-alkylcarbonates, like activated esters, such as p-nitrophenylesters or N-hydroxysuccinimidesters, as well as in-situ-formed activated forms of the amino acid of formula II with condensating agents, such as dicyclohexylcarbodiimide, carbonyldiimidazole, benzotriazol-1-yloxy-tris(dimethylamino)phosphonium hexafluorophosphate, O-benzotriazol-1-yl N,N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-bis(pentamethylene)uronium hexafluorophosphate, O-benzotriazol-1-yl N,N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-bis(tetramethylene)uronium hexafluorophosphate, O-benzotriazol-1-yl N,N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-tetramethyluronium hexafluoro-phosphate or benzotriazol-1-yloxy-tripyrrolidinophosphonium hexafluorophosphate. The mixed anhydrides of the acids of the formula II may be prepared by reaction of an amino acid of formula II with chloroformic acid esters like chloroformic acid alkylesters, such as ethyl chloroformate or isobutyl chloroformate, optionally in the presence of an organic or inorganic base like a tertiary amine, such as triethylamine, N,N-diisopropyl-ethylamine, pyridine, N-methyl-piperidine or N-methyl-morpholine.
The present reaction is preferably performed in a solvent like aromatic, non-aromatic or halogenated hydrocarbons, such as chlorohydrocarbons e.g. dichloromethane or toluene; ketones e.g. acetone; esters e.g. ethyl acetate; amides e.g. N,N-dimethylformamide; nitrites e.g. acetonitrile; or ethers e.g. diethylether, tert-butyl-methylether, dioxane or tetrahydro-furane or water. It is also possible to use mixtures of these solvents. The reaction is preformed optionally in the presence of an organic or inorganic base like a tertiary amine, e.g. triethylamine, N,N-diisopropyl-ethylamine, pyridine, N-methyl-piperidine or N-methyl-morpholine, like a metal hydroxide or a metal carbonate, preferentially an alkali hydroxide or an alkali carbonate, such as lithium hydroxide, sodium hydroxide or potassium hydroxide at temperatures ranging from xe2x88x9280xc2x0 C. to +150xc2x0 C., preferentially at temperatures ranging from xe2x88x9240xc2x0 C. to +40xc2x0 C.
The compounds of formula I may then finally be prepared by reacting of a phenol of formula IV wherein R4, R5, R6, R7, R8 and R9 are as defined for formula I with a compound of formula V wherein R1, R2 and R3 are as defined for formula I and wherein Y is a leaving group like a halide such as a chloride or bromide or a sulfonic ester such as a tosylate, mesylate or triflate (Step B).
The reaction is advantageously performed in a solvent like aromatic, non-aromatic or halogenated hydrocarbons, such as chlorohydrocarbons e.g. dichloromethane or toluene: ketones e.g. acetone or 2-butanone; esters e.g. ethyl acetate; ethers e.g. diethylether, tert-butyl-methylether, dioxane or tetrahydrofurane, amides e.g. dimethylformamide, nitrites e.g. acetonitrile, alcohols e.g. methanol, ethanol, isopropanol, n-butanol or tert-butanol, sulfoxides e.g. dimethylsulfoxide or water. It is also possible to use mixtures of these solvents. The reaction is performed optionally in the presence of an organic or inorganic base like a tertiary amine, such as triethylamine, N,N-diisopropyl-ethylamine, pyridine, N-methyl-piperidine or N-methyl-morpholine, like a metal hydroxide, a metal carbonate or a metal alkoxide, preferentially an alkali hydroxide, an alkali carbonate or an alkali alkoxide, such as lithium hydroxide, sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide, sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate, sodium methoxide, potassium methoxide, sodium ethoxide, potassium ethoxide, sodium tert-butoxide or potassium tert-butoxide at temperatures ranging from xe2x88x9280xc2x0 C. to +200xc2x0 C., preferentially at temperatures ranging from 0xc2x0 C. to +120xc2x0 C. 
Step C: A compound of formula VI wherein R4, R5, R6, R7 and R8 are as defined for formula I is alkylated with a compound of formula V (see Scheme 1) wherein R1, R2, R3 and Y are as defined for Scheme 1 under the same conditions as defined for step B in Scheme 1.
Step D: A compound of formula VII wherein R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, R7 and R8 are as defined for formula I is dehydrated to an isocyanide of formula VII wherein R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, R7 and R8 are as defined for formula I under conditions known per se (D. Seebach, G. Adam, T. Gees, M. Schiess, W. Weigang, Chem. Ber. 1988, 121, 507).
Step E: An isocyanide of formula VII wherein R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, R7 and R8 are as defined for formula I is reacted with an aldehyde or ketone of formula IX, wherein R10 and R11 are as defined for formula I in the presence of a carboxylic acid R16xe2x80x94COOH wherein R16 is hydrogen or lower alkyl, typically acetic acid, to give a O-acyl-xcex1-hydroxy amide of formula Ia, wherein R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, R7, R8, R10 and R11, are as defined for formula I, (a three-component Passerini Reaction, J. March, Advanced Organic Chemistry, 4th ed., Wiley, 1992, p. 980).
Alternatively an isocyanide of formula VIII wherein R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, R7 and R8 are as defined for formula I is reacted with an aldehyde or ketone of formula IX in the presence of titanium tetrachloride to give an xcex1-hydroxy amide of the formula Ib (where R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, R7, R8, R10 and R11 have the same meaning as defined above) under conditions known per se (Chem. Ber. 1988, 121, 507; O. Ort et al. Pesticide Sci. 1997, 50, 331).
Step F: A compound of formula VII, wherein R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, R7 and R8 are as defined for formula I is treated with one phosgene equivalent (e.g. triphosgene) and a base (e.g. triethylamine) and in a second step, without isolation of the isocyanide intermediate, is further treated with titanium tetrachloride and an aldehyde or ketone of formula IX, wherein R10 and R11 as defined for formula I under conditions known per se (WO 96/17840) to give an xcex1-hydroxy amide of the formula Ib, wherein R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, R7, R8, R10 and R11, are as defined for formula I.
Step G: An O-acyl-xcex1-hydroxy amide of formula Ia wherein R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, R7, R8, R10, R11 and R16 are as defined above is hydrolyzed to a an xcex1-hydroxy amide of formula Ib, wherein R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, R7, R8, R10 and R11, are as defined for formula I under classical conditions (J. March, Advanced Organic Chemistry, 4th ed., Wiley, 1992).
Step H: A compound of formula Ib wherein R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, R7, R8, R10 and R11, are as defined for formula I is oxidized by an organic oxidizing agent, e.g. an alkyl hydroperoxide, a DMSO-based reagent (T. T. Tidwell, Org. React., 1990, 39, 297-572), an hypervalent iodine reagent, a dioxirane, a nitroxyl radical; or an inorganic oxidizing agent, e.g. peroxides, hypochlorites, transition metal oxide (e.g. Cr, Mn, Ru, Re, Os), sodium percarbonate, sodium perborate, silver carbonate.
The reaction of the compound of formula Ib with the oxidizing agent advantageously takes place in an inert solvent, such as THF, dichloromethane, water or a ketone, e.g. acetone, or in a mixture thereof, in the absence or in the presence of an acid or in the presence or in the absence of a base, at temperatures between xe2x88x9280xc2x0 C. to +150xc2x0 C.
Step I: A compound of formula Ic wherein R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, R7, R8 and R10 are as for formula I is reacted with R12xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94NH2 wherein R12 is as defined above, under classical oximation conditions (e.g. J. March, Advanced Organic Chemistry, 4th ed., Wiley, 1992) to give a compound of formula Id wherein R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, R7, R8, R10 and R12 are a defined above. Furthermore, when R12 is H, compounds of formula Id may be alkylated with R12xe2x80x94LG wherein R12 is as defined above (with the exception of H), LG is a leaving group, typically Cl, Br, O-tosyl, O-mesyl, in the presence of a base in an inert solvent and at temperature between xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. to +160xc2x0 C. 
Step K: A dioxolanone IX (obtained by the condensation of a mandelic acid with acetone under acid catalysis (see EP-A-071568)) is subsequently treated with a base such as lithium disoproppylamide (LDA) and an alkylating agent R11xe2x80x94L according to known procedures (THL 1994, 2891,Rec. Trav. Chim. Pays-Bas, DE 4319887).
Steps L and M: The resulting dioxolanone X is either heated with the appropriate amine XI at temperatures in between 50-200xc2x0 C. (step L), or the dioxolanone is first hydrolysed in aqueous diluted mineral acid (e.g. HCl) or under basic conditions (aqueous sodium hydroxide (0-120xc2x0 C.; step M) to the substituted hydroxy acid IIxe2x80x2 which then can be amidated (according to step A of scheme 1). Hydroxy acids IIxe2x80x2 can also be obtained by reaction of a Grignard reagent R10xe2x80x94HgHal (starting from a aryl-halide and Mg) with an appropriate xcex1-keto acid ester (Synthesis 1993, 606). 
Step O: An appropriate carboxylic acid ester derivative XII is reacted with a alkyl-methylsulfinyl-alkylsulfide (MMTS) in presence of a base to an intermediate which can be oxidized (NalO4) to a keto-thiomethylester which can be oximated to an oximino-carboxylic acid XVIII as described in J.Med. Chem. 28,1896.
Step P. Step Q: An acetophenone derivative XIV or a phenyl acetic acid derivative XVI are oxidized to an keto-carboxylic acid derivative XIX with an oxidant e.g. SeO2 in a inert solvent as dioxane, pyridine at temperatures between 20-150xc2x0 C. (J. Gen. Org. Chem. USSR, 21, 694 (1951)
Step R: A keto-carboxylic acid derivative XIX is transformed with a hydroxylamine derivative H2NOR12 in inert a solvent according to step I (see scheme 2) to the corresponding oxime XVIII.
Step S: An aryl acetic acid ester XVI derivative is oximated with an alkyl nitrite under basic or acid conditions as described in Org. reactions Vol.7, 327 (1953); Houben Weyl X/1, 911 ff; ibid. X/4, 44 ff.
Step U: A keto-carboxylic acid derivative XIX is reduced either with hydrogen in presence of a catalyst such as PtO2 in a inert solvent like tetrahydrofurane, or with sodium borohydride at low temperature (xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. to +60xc2x0 C.) in a solvent such as an alcohol (ethanol) or a cyclic ether to the mandelic acid derivative XX. A series of chiral catalysts is described in the literature in order to obtain enantiomerically pure alcohols (Org. Synth. 63, 18 (1984; JACS 109, 5856; C. R. Stephenson, Advanced Asymm.Synthesis London 1996; M.Hudlicky. Reductions in Org. Chemistry, ACS Monogr. 188, Washington 1996)
If desired, the alcohol XX may be oxidized with an oxidant (e.g. DMSO/CICOCOCI/tert.amine; J. Am. Chem. Soc. 108,1035) to the ketone XIX as described for step H (see scheme 2), (M.Hudlicky, Oxidations in Org. Chemistry, ACS Monograph 186, Washington, 1990)
Step V: An aryl derivative XIII is transformed to a keto-carboxylic acid ester XIX by treating it with an oxalic ester derivative L2OCxe2x80x94COOalkyl, where L2 represents a leaving group such as a chlorine atom or an alkoxy radical, in presence of a Lewis acid e.g. AlCl3 in a inert solvent such as dichlorobenzene or CS2. (J Med. Chem. 28, 1896).
Step W: An aldehyde XV is transformed to the corresponding cyanohydrine by reaction with an alkali cyanide (e.g. KCN) in presence of a sodium hydrogen-sulfite (NaHSO3) in an inert solvent such as water; or by reaction with a trialkyl-silylcyanide in presence of a Lewis acid (Znl2).The cyanohydrine or its trialkylsilylester is then hydrolysed in mineral acids such as aqueous hydrochloric acid as described in Org. Synth. Coll. Vol. V, 437 (1973).
Step X: An aryl acetic acid ester XVI is hydroxylated by reaction with a derivative of hydrogen peroxide, e.g. bistrimethylsilylhydrogen peroxide in a inert solvent and in presence of a base such as lithium diisopropylamide (LDA) at temperatures between xe2x88x9290xc2x0 C. to +50xc2x0 C. as described in Synth. Comm. 18, 2141 (1988).
Step Y: A dichloro acetophenone XVII is treated with an alkali hydroxide (NaOH) in water as described in EP-A-071568.
Step Axe2x80x2: Intermediates XVIII, XIX and XX, where R6xe2x80x2 has the meaning of alkyl may be hydrolysed with 1.0 to 1.5 equivalents of aqueous alkali hydroxide in water or in mixtures with an alcohol or tetrahydrofurane leading to the corresponding acids (IIxe2x80x3, IIxe2x80x2xe2x80x3, IIxe2x80x3xe2x80x3). The acids IIxe2x80x3, IIxe2x80x2xe2x80x3, IIxe2x80x3xe2x80x3 may be reacted with the appropriate amine IIIa to obtain the amides Ixe2x80x3, Ixe2x80x2xe2x80x3 and Ixe2x80x3xe2x80x3. The reaction may be directed either via acid chloride in presence of a base (pyridine or triethylamine) in an inert solvent or preferably directly in combination with an activating agent (e.g. dicyclohexyl carbodiimide, carbonyldiimidazole, or benzotriazole-1-yloxy-tris(dimethylamino) phosphonium hexafluorophosphate (BOP) in a inert solvent and optionally in presence of a base (tert. amine), according to M. Bodansky, Principles of Peptide Synthesis; M. Bodansky, The Practice of Peptide Synthesis, Springer-Verlag Berlin 1994) as indicated for step A (see scheme 1).
Intermediates XVIII, XIX and XX, where R6xe2x80x2 stands for alkyl can also directly be reacted with an amine IIIa with or without a higher boiling solvent at temperatures in between 70-240xc2x0 C. according to WO 94/29267. 
Step Z: A carboxylic acid derivative XXII having a leaving group XI is cross-coupled according to the Suzuki-methodology with an arylboronic acid or -ester XXIII to build a biphenyl derivative XXI (Synth. Comm.11, 513 (1981); Acta Chem. Scand. 47, 221; Chem. Rev. 95, 2457; Heterocycles 34, 1395) in presence of a base (alkali carbonate, alkali fluoride (e.g. CsF), tert. amine (ethyl diisopropylamine or Buchwalds"" ligand (2xe2x80x2-dicyclohexylphosphanyl-biphenyl-2-yl)-dimethylamine) and a palladium catalyst (e.g. PdP(Ph)4, Pd(OAc)2; (PPh)3PdCl2) in an inert solvent (benzene, toluene, acetonitrile, dioxane, water, aliphatic alcohols) at 0-150xc2x0 C.
Step A: The resulting carboxylic acid derivative XXI is then amidated to If as described for step A (see scheme 1). Direct amidation of XXII leads to the final products Ia-If.
The compounds of formula I are oils or solids at room temperature and are distinguished by valuable microbicidal properties. They can be used in the agricultural sector or related fields preventively and curatively in the control of plant-destructive microorganisms. The compounds of formula I according to the invention are distinguished at low rates of concentration not only by outstanding microbicidal, especially fungicidal, activity but also by being especially well tolerated by plants.
Surprisingly, it has now been found that the compounds of formula I have for practical purposes a very advantageous biocidal spectrum in the control of phytopathogenic microorganisms, especially fungi. They possess very advantageous curative and preventive properties and are used in the protection of numerous crop plants. With the compounds of formula I it is possible to inhibit or destroy phytopathogenic microorganisms that occur on various crops of useful plants or on parts of such plants (fruit, blossom, leaves, stems, tubers, roots), while parts of the plants which grow later also remain protected, for example, against phytopathogenic fungi.
The novel compounds of formula I prove to be effective against specific genera of the fungus class Fungi imperfecti (e.g. Cercospora), Basidiomycetes (e.g. Puccinia) and Ascomycetes (e.g. Erysiphe and Venturia) and especially against Oomycetes (e.g. Plasmopara, Peronospora, Pythium and Phytophthora). They therefore represent in plant protection a valuable addition to the compositions for controlling phytopathogenic fungi. The compounds of formula I can also be used as dressings for protecting seed (fruit, tubers, grains) and plant cuttings from fungal infections and against phytopathogenic fungi that occur in the soil.
The invention relates also to compositions comprising compounds of formula I as active ingredient, especially plant-protecting compositions, and to the use thereof in the agricultural sector or related fields.
In addition, the present invention includes the preparation of those compositions, wherein the active ingredient is homogeneously mixed with one or more of the substances or groups of substances described herein. Also included is a method of treating plants which is distinguished by the application of the novel compounds of formula I or of the novel compositions.
Target crops to be protected within the scope of this invention comprise, for example, the following species of plants: cereals (wheat, barley, rye, oats, rice, maize, sorghum and related species); beet (sugar beet and fodder beet); pomes, stone fruit and soft fruit (apples, pears, plums, peaches, almonds, cherries, strawberries, raspberries and blackberries); leguminous plants (beans, lentils, peas, soybeans); oil plants (rape, mustard, poppy, olives, sunflowers, coconut, castor oil plants, cocoa beans, groundnuts); cucurbitaceae (marrows, cucumbers, melons); fibre plants (cotton, flax, hemp, jute); citrus fruit (oranges, lemons, grapefruit, mandarins); vegetables (spinach, lettuce, asparagus, cabbages, carrots, onions, tomatoes, potatoes, paprika); lauraceae (avocado, cinnamon, camphor) and plants such as tobacco, nuts, coffee, sugar cane, tea, pepper, vines, hops, bananas and natural rubber plants, and also ornamentals.
The compounds of formula I are normally used in the form of compositions and can be applied to the area or plant to be treated simultaneously or in succession with other active ingredients. Those other active ingredients may be fertilisers, micronutrient donors or other preparations that influence plant growth. It is also possible to use selective herbicides or insecticides, fungicides, bactericides, nematicides, molluscicides or mixtures of several of those preparations, if desired together with further carriers, surfactants or other application-promoting adjuvants customarily employed in formulation technology.
The compounds of formula I can be mixed with other fungicides, resulting in some cases in unexpected synergistic activities.
Mixing components which are particularly azoles such as azaconazole, bitertanol, propiconazole, difenoconazole, diniconazole, cyproconazole, epoxiconazole, fluquinconazole, flusilazole, flutriafol, hexaconazole, imazalil, imibenconazole, ipconazole, tebuconazole, tetraconazole, fenbuconazole, metconazole, myclobutanil, perfurazoate, penconazole, bromuconazole, pyrifenox, prochloraz, triadimefon, triadimenol, triflumizole or triticonazole; pyrimidinyl carbinoles such as ancymidol, fenarimol or nuarimol; 2-amino-pyrimidine such as bupirimate, dimethirimol or ethirimol; morpholines such as dodemorph, fenpropidin, fenpropimorph, spiroxamin or tridemorph; anilinopyrimidines such as cyprodinil, pyrimethanil or mepanipyrim; pyrroles such as fenpiclonil or fludioxonil; phenylamides such as benalaxyl, furalaxyl, metalaxyl, R-metalaxyl, ofurace or oxadixyl; benzimidazoles such as benomyl, carbendazim, debacarb, fuberidazole or thiabendazole; dicarboximides such as chlozolinate, dichlozoline, iprodine, myclozoline, procymidone or vinclozolin; carboxamides such as carboxin, fenfuram, flutolanil, mepronil, oxycarboxin or thifluzamide; guanidines such as guazatine, dodine or iminoctadine; strobilurines such as azoxystrobin, kresoxim-methyl, metominostrobin, SSF-129,methyl 2-[(2-trifluoromethyl)-pyrid-6-yloxymethyl]-3-methoxyacrylate or 2-[a{[(a-methyl-3-trifluoromethyl-benzyl)imino]-oxy}-o-tolyl]-glyoxylic acid-methylester-O-methyloxime (trifloxystrobin); dithiocarbamates such as ferbam, mancozeb, maneb, metiram, propineb, thiram, zineb or ziram; N-halomethylthio-dicarboximides such as captafol, captan, dichlofluanid, fluoromide, folpet or tolyfluanid; copper compounds such as Bordeaux mixture, copper hydroxide, copper oxychloride, copper sulfate, cuprous oxide, mancopper or oxine-copper; nitrophenol derivatives such as dinocap or nitrothal-isopropyl; organo phosphorous derivatives such as edifenphos, iprobenphos, isoprothiolane, phosdiphen, pyrazophos or toclofos-methyl; and other compounds of diverse structures such as acibenzolar-S-methyl, anilazine, blasticidin-S, chinomethionat, chloroneb, chlorothalonil, cymoxanil, dichlone, diclomezine, dicloran, diethofencarb, dimethomorph, dithianon, etridiazole, famoxadone, fenamidone, fentin, ferimzone, fluazinam, flusulfamide, fenhexamid, fosetyl-aluminium, hymexazol, kasugamycin, methasulfocarb, pencycuron, phthalide, polyoxins, probenazole, propamocarb, pyroquilon, quinoxyfen, quintozene, sulfur, triazoxide, tricyclazole, triforine, validamycin, (S)-5-methyl-2-methylthio-5-phenyl-3-phenyl-amino-3,5-dihydroimidazol-4-one (RPA 407213), 3,5-dichloro-N-(3-chloro-1-ethyl-1-methyl-2-oxopropyl)-4-methylbenzamide (RH-7281), N-allyl-4,5-dimethyl-2-trimethylsilylthiophene-3-carboxamide (MON 65500), 4-chloro-4-cyano-N,N-dimethyl-5-p-tolylimidazole-1-sulfonamide (IKF-916), N-(1-cyano-1,2-dimethylpropyl)-2-(2,4-dichlorophenoxy)-propionamide (AC 382042), iprovalicarb (SZX 722).
Suitable carriers and surfactants may be solid or liquid and correspond to the substances ordinarily employed in formulation technology, such as e.g. natural or regenerated mineral substances, solvents, dispersants, wetting agents, tackifiers, thickeners, binders or fertilisers. Such carriers and additives are described, for example, in WO 95/30651.
A preferred method of applying a compound of formula I, or an agrochemical composition comprising at least one of those compounds, is application to the foliage (foliar application), the frequency and the rate of application depending upon the risk of infestation by the pathogen in question. The compounds of formula I may also be applied to seed grains (coating) either by impregnating the grains with a liquid formulation of the active ingredient or by coating them with a solid formulation.
The compounds of formula I are used in unmodified form or, preferably, together with the adjuvants conventionally employed in formulation technology, and are for that purpose advantageously formulated in known manner e.g. into emulsifiable concentrates, coatable pastes, directly sprayable or dilutable solutions, dilute emulsions, wettable powders, soluble powders, dusts, granules, and by encapsulation in e.g. polymer substances. As with the nature of the compositions, the methods of application, such as spraying, atomising, dusting, scattering, coating or pouring, are chosen in accordance with the intended objectives and the prevailing circumstances.
Advantageous rates of application are normally from 1 g to 2 kg of active ingredient (a.i.) per hectare (ha), preferably from 10 g to 1 kg a.i./ha, especially from 25 g to 750 g a.i./ha. When used as seed dressings, rates of from 0.001 g to 1.0 g of active ingredient per kg of seed are advantageously used.
The formulations, i.e. the compositions, preparations or mixtures comprising the compound(s) (active ingredient(s)) of formula I and, where appropriate, a solid or liquid adjuvant, are prepared in known manner, e.g. by homogeneously mixing and/or grinding the active ingredient with extenders, e.g. solvents, solid carriers and, where appropriate, surface-active compounds (surfactants).
Further surfactants customarily used in formulation technology will be known to the person skilled in the art or can be found in the relevant technical literature.
The agrochemical compositions usually comprise 0.01 to 99% by weight, preferably 0.1 to 95% by weight, of a compound of formula I, 99.99 to 1% by weight, preferably 99.9 to 5% by weight, of a solid or liquid adjuvant, and 0 to 25% by weight, preferably 0.1 to 25% by weight, of a surfactant.
Whereas commercial products will preferably be formulated as concentrates, the end user will normally employ dilute formulations.
The compositions may also comprise further ingredients, such as stabilisers, antifoams, viscosity regulators, binders and tackifiers, as well as fertilisers or other active ingredients for obtaining special effects.
The Examples which follow illustrate the invention described above, without limiting the scope thereof in any way. Temperatures are given in degrees Celsius. Ph stands for phenyl.